Administrative Core Abstract The objective of the Administrative Core (Core A) is to support the performance of the research outlined in this HIVRAD grant renewal application. The Core will be directed by the Principal Investigator, John P. Moore, PhD, and will be located in the Department of Microbiology and Immunology at the Weill Cornell Medical College, New York, NY. A succession plan for the HIVRAD group is outlined within the Administrative Core. The Core will coordinate all the operations of the HIVRAD team, and ensure that the overall goals of the research team are carried out by the Research Project and Science Core Leaders. The Core will also ensure that all necessary administrative and support services are provided to the Research Project and Science Core Leaders to further their work. The Core will liaise with the Medical College?s administration to put in place inter-institutional agreements and sub-contracts, involving all the academic institutions involved, and with the team?s extensive network of external collaborators. The Core will coordinate the creation and maintenance of the Patent Plan, the Public Access to Data Plan, the Resource Sharing Plan and any other procedures that affect the overall governance of the HIVRAD group. The Core will facilitate the obtainment of specialist research reagents for the use of the Research Project and Science Core Leaders. This effort will involve making any appropriate and necessary arrangements for the provision of reagents from collaborators via Material Transfer Agreements or other legal agreements. The Core will liaise with the team?s leadership group (Internal Steering Committee) and its Scientific Advisory Board, to make arrangements for conference calls, for the annual meeting, and for any other meeting that may be called by the Principal Investigator, the Co-Principal Investigator or the Project and Core Leaders. The Core will maintain a database of critical information derived from the individual projects, and it will assist with the publication of research papers as and when such a service is requested. The HIVRAD team?s internal publication policy is described within the Administrative Core. The Core will coordinate the submission of annual Progress Reports to the NIAID, and will be responsible for any re-budgeting or carry-over requests that may be necessary during the course of this award. In summary, the Core will continue to ensure that the research program outlined in this application is administered efficiently, allowing the Research Project and Science Core leaders to focus on accomplishing their individual and collective scientific goals.